Obey Me
by Nefertel
Summary: Iden has some fun with Del. Being the typical commander she has some demands for him. Set in the Battlefront 2 game. IxD pairing. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I am really into this game right now and I am liking these two characters. I do not own the characters or the game. I hope you all like what I am doing here. It might be a one shot I haven't decided yet.**

" _Make sure you come back"_

Those words played in Iden's head as she made her way back to the control room of the Corvus. Del had his back to her when she entered. She took that time to study him. He looked more relaxed now that he was no longer in the imperial uniform. His dark jacket hung nicely of his broad shoulders, and his trousers were just tight enough to show the outline of his firm buttocks. Since leaving the empire and joining the resistance they both seemed to have relaxed with each other. She found herself spending more time with him in a recreational way. She had also found herself watching him when he wasn't looking.

Iden had never really had a relationship with anyone before. The empire kept her too busy. She was by no means a virgin, unfortunately she had stupidly, found herself in bed with Hask several times. He, at the time, had been a good way to relieve some tension during long flights. Del knew, at least she thought he did, though he never said anything. No one did. She found herself wanting something to start with Del. She just wasn't sure how to start it.

Del turned and smiled at Iden. She jumped a little, her face felt like it was turning red. Had she been caught staring? She thought to herself as she smiled back at him "I see you kept my ship in order" she said jokingly. He nodded looking proud "that I did, after all I couldn't let down my commanding officer now could I" he said. She laughed "no, I guess not". "Are we all secure here?" she asked. He nodded "yes we are on route to the Lilith system to meet up with princess Leia. We should be there in a few hours" he informed her. "Good, I'm gonna go get some rest. I suggest you do the same" she said. Del shrugged his shoulders "I'm ok". "Del you've been awake for as long as I have, we both need to rest, Shiv, you have command" she ordered before leaving.

Del watched her leave then looked back at Shiv. "When will you two humans get over yourselves" Shiv said with a shake of his head. Del looked at him "what?" he asked. Shiv walked up to him "you like her, she likes you. One of you needs to make the first move" he walked away shaking his head. Del looked at him and then back to the way she had left. He quickly made up his mind and left in a hurry, Shiv started chuckling to himself before shaking his head.

He now stood outside her room. His intention was to knock, but now that he was here he hesitated. He hadn't heard Shiv come up behind him until he saw his hand come out and knock for him. Del turned in surprise to see him walking away "you will thank me one day" he called. Del turned back as he heard the door swish open. He stood shocked at the sight in front of him.

Iden, wrapped in only a towel, sighed when she heard the knock on her door. She doubted it was anything urgent they would have called her over the comms. Her hair, out of its usual bun, flowed down her back dripping as she went. She was surprised to see Del, she could see Shiv walking away.

She raised an eyebrow at him "everything ok?" she asked. He stammered, he couldn't think of a good enough reason as to why he was there. She watched him with a smile, she could see a small blush starting to crawl up his cheeks. She turned around "come in" she called as she picked up some clothes and went back into the shower room. Del took a tentative step forward. Her quarters looked very much like his except for a small picture frame by the side of her bed.

He picked it up and smiled. It was of a young girl, he assumed was Iden stood with a woman and a slightly younger version of the admiral. Iden looked happily up at the woman. Del found himself wondering what she thought of when she looked at that picture. "That was taken before my mother passed away, before father became so obsessed with the empire" she explained as she came up behind him.

He jumped in surprise and quickly put the picture down "sorry" he said as he turned back to her. She smiled at him as she picked up the picture and sat on the bed. She looked at the image with a sad smile. He sat next to her "is that the reason you joined the academy?" he asked. She nodded as she put the picture back "yes, I thought if I joined the empire that it would help us become closer. It did in a little way, especially when I joined inferno squad and took command. It was the first time he said he was proud of me, and for some time it was good to have my father back".

Iden looked down at her hands, Del wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he didn't like seeing her sad. She lifted her head and looked at him. Neither moved for some time until Iden finally made the decision.

She crashed her lips onto his, Del was surprised for a moment before kissing her back. Her hand came up and rubbed the side of his face. Del pulled back, his breath ragged as he took in her flushed face and desire filled eyes. 'Is this real?' he thought to himself. "Iden?" he asked. She smiled before standing up and holding out her hand. He slowly took it and stood up.

Del took a small step forward. As he lowered his head she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as their lips touch she pushed him backwards. His legs hit the bed and his body continued down. He was now laid on his back across her bed whilst she stood smirking up at him, with her hands on her waist.

His eyebrow was raised as she looked at him. "I'm your commanding officer, correct?" she asked as she moved to sit in a chair that faced the bed. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at her confusedly. "Yes, you are" he said. She smirked at him, and lent back in the chair getting comfortable. "You must obey your commanding officer, right?" she asked again. He sat up "I guess so" he was now more than confused.

"You guess?" she asked, she was enjoying this. "I mean yes I do" he clarified. She nodded "that's better" she said. "Now stand up and face me" she commanded. He was confused but did as she commanded. "Ok, now what?" he asked. She lent forward, with a smirk and said "Strip …"

 **Let me know what you think. What should he do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters or the game. Thanks,** **Krycek39** **for liking the story and I hope I don't disappoint you. Warning little bit of smut!**

"Strip?" Del asked. Iden smirked "you heard me". Del wasn't quite so sure about it but he did say he obeys his commanding officer. He slowly removed his jacket and threw it on the bed. Iden followed his movements like a hawk stalking its prey. Del gripped the bottom of his shirt and looked at Iden for confirmation. She nodded. He slowly lifted his shirt, Iden's eyes roamed over his upper body.

Del wasn't as muscular as Hask but he was by no means lacking in the muscles department. His clearly defined chest and six pack had her hungry. Del threw his shirt on top of his jacket and stopped. Iden raised an eyebrow and stood up. "I said strip officer" she said in a commanding voice. She walked up to him and stood just shy of touching him. She placed her hands on her hips and unashamedly raked her eyes down his chest to his pants and then back up.

That did something to Del's insides. He started to unbuckle his belt and then his trousers. He quickly remembered his boots were still laced, so he knelt and started to untie them. Iden stood motionless and she took in Del's back. The muscles rippled as he moved. Once he was done he looked up at her and she smirked down at him. She liked this image. He stood up, never taking his eyes off of hers, and kicked off his boots before removing his pants. He was not stood in his underwear, he was now feeling a little self-conscious, he stopped himself from putting his hands in front of his underwear. He stood still as she raked her eyes down him again.

Iden lifted her hands up and slowly lowered them onto his chest. She could feel his heart racing under her touch. She looked into his eyes and stepped forward. She touched her lips to his chest over his heart. She smirked to herself when she heard his intake of breath. Del was going crazy he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He honestly didn't know what to do. "Iden?" he said unsure. She paused at her name and looked up. Del looked nervous "What is it?" she asked. He looked down "well I need to tell you something before this continues, because I really want this too and I …." He stammered.

Del took a deep breath and looked at her "I'm a …... I mean I've never … erm …" he couldn't get the words out. He was so very embarrassed right now. Without a word he moved away from Iden and started getting dressed as quickly as he could. When he had his trousers up and was about to button up his belt she coughed. "Del what do you think you are doing?" she asked. Del stopped unable to look at her or speak.

Iden sat on her bed "Del come here" she said. He didn't move "I think I should go" he said. "Del, sit" she commanded. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He still couldn't look at her. She placed a hand on his leg "Del look at me please" she asked. He shook his head. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise. "Del talk to me" she asked. He blushed again. He took a deep breath "I've never been with anyone before, like this I mean" he said whist looking at his hands. Iden smiled and took hold of his hand.

"I don't care Del" she said with a smile. He smiled at her before his face fell a little "I do, I know that you and … and …. Hask had something and I don't want to disappoint you. I can't compete with Hask" he said as he stood up. Iden stopped him and turned him around. "I never had something with Hask, Del. Yes, I slept with him, but it was never anything more than that. I knew it was a mistake even then. I only did it to release frustration or excess energy. It wasn't something I wanted to develop into a relationship or anything" she said whilst holding his arms. Del nodded "and with me?" he asked he was afraid to know the answer.

Iden smiled and stepped closer whilst wrapping her arms around his neck "what do you think?" she said as she kissed him slowly but deeply. Del wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled him backwards whilst still kissing him. Once her legs hit the bed she pulled her head back and smiled. Del smiled as she slowly turned them around. He leaned in to kiss her but was surprised when she pushed him backwards again. He fell onto the bed and she smirked down at him before straddling him.

"I will show you what I want with you" she said before kissing him again this time with more passion than before. He started to kiss her back when she moved down his neck and onto his chest. Del's mind was reeling, his heart was pounding, and he felt like he was on fire everywhere that Iden touched him. Iden raised herself up and took her shirt off. Del gasped, Iden was pure woman and was completely nude under her top. Del instinctively stoked his hands up her stomach towards her chest. He looked into her eyes to see if what he was doing was ok. He smiled when he saw her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

She lowered herself back down and kissed him like her life depended on it. He gripped her breasts which elicited a moan from her. Iden lowered her hands and started to undo his buttons. She moved off him and helped him remove his pants and underwear. Iden smiled wide as his member stood up fully erect to meet her. She leant forward and gently stroked it. Del groaned at the touch. She smirked before taking it fully into her mouth. Del groaned louder, Iden moved up and down whilst his groans got louder. Del leant up and watched her move, he was spell bound.

Del couldn't hold it any longer he pulled Iden up by the arm and flipped them over whilst kissing her. She moaned as he moved lower onto her chest, he took one peak into his mouth and sucked. Iden gripped his head and moaned. Everything was so much more with Del then it had been with Hask. She felt him go lower as he started to pull down her pants. She was happy that she made the choice not to put on her underwear when she got dressed earlier.

He kissed his way back up her legs and settled in-between them. She gripped the sheets tightly as he swiped his tongue up and down her folds. She was so turned on, Hask had never got her this excited, he had never gone down on her either. Del took his time enjoying the different sounds she made. He flicked her clit and she came screaming his name. Del was very turned on at the sound of her cries. He crawled back up her body. She gripped his hard cock and guided it towards her hole. They both moaned as they finally joined together. Iden gripped his firm buttocks encouraging him to move.

Del slowly pulled out, which made Iden whimper. He edged back in slowly, Iden gripped him tighter urging him to go faster. She was panting and writhing underneath him, he was finding it hard to keep control. She became annoyed with his slow movements. She quickly flipped them over and smirked down at his surprised face. He gripped her as she started rolling her hips. Del was in heaven as he moaned loudly.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Both stilled. "Erm …. Sorry to interrupt what ever is happening but we need you on the bridge" Shiv sounded smug. Both Del and Iden groaned and looked down at each other. "Do you think we could make this quick?" Iden asked. Del sat up and gripped her waist. He kissed her "nothing will be quick with us Iden I want to savour every minute with you. Go to the bridge I'll meet you there" he said as he moved them to the edge of the bed. Iden groaned as she got of him and immediately felt empty. Iden dressed first and left "this had better be something Shiv" she mumbled under her breath. Del laughed as he rearrange himself, before following her. He agreed completely with Iden as he left her quarters. He ignored any looks he got as he came out of her room and made his way to the bridge.

 **Well what do you all think guys let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the lack of updating. Internet has been off, its finally back on and I am hopefully gonna be able to update some more. Hope you enjoy. Massive SMUT warning.**

Iden wanted to punch Shiv as she left the command room. Princess Leia had wanted a verbal report from both her and Del. When she eventually finished Shiv smirked at them both and told them to get back to whatever they were doing before. Del turned red as Iden left with a scowl on her face. Del watched her go "Shiv really?" he asked. Shiv shrugged innocently "What?". Del shrugged his shoulders and left. He wasn't sure if he should follow Iden or go to his room. He really didn't know what to do in times like these. He knocked on her door, at least if she didn't want him there then she could just tell him. No answer, 'well I guess that's my answer' he thought as he went to his room.

The lights flicked on as he stepped through, he was just about to remove his jacket when a movement caught his eye. Before he could figure what, it was, he was pushed against the wall. His arms were held behind his back locking him in place. "Don't move soldier" Del froze. "Iden?" he asked. She gripped him tighter in response. "Now I'm gonna release your hands, but you are not to move. Do you understand?" Del nodded, he was so turned on by her commanding voice. His hard on pressed against his pants and he wanted to relieve some of the pressure. He slowly moved his arms "I said don't move" she commanded. He halted "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am" he said. Iden smirked. "Now, slowly turn around and face me. Keep your back to the wall" she ordered. Del did as she asked. Del gasped once she came into view.

Iden was stood complexly naked, in his room. "Iden" Del said in a raspy voice. His throat was dry as he took in her beauty. Her chest was heaving up and down as she breathed. The movement had him transfixed. "Did I tell you to talk?" she said her hands on her hips. Del shook his head. Iden sat on his bed and smiled. "Kneel in front of me" she commanded. Del did as he was told, once he was in place she smiled at him. He watched as she opened her legs wide, "now be a good boy and make me cum" she said. He moved his hands to touch her "stop!" she called, he looked at her. "You must only use your mouth" she said. "If I feel your hands then I will have to punish you" she said. Del swallowed "a question ma'am" he asked. Iden nodded "what would the punishment be?" he asked. Iden smiled as she leant forward and whispered in his ear. "You will be bound unable to touch me or yourself, I will force you to watch me cum. Then I will touch you but just before you cum I will stop and wait for you to calm and then touch you again. Repeating that sweet agonising torture until I am satisfied you have learnt your lesson" she explained.

Del's eyes widened as she sat back up. "Now, make me cum" she ordered again as she leant back slightly. Del nodded and lowered his head. He kissed up each thigh, ghosting over where she wanted him. She was torturing him, so it was only fair he do the same. Iden was slowly losing control. When he finally licked her folds, she was so hot she almost came right then. He flicked her clit with his tongue before going back down. Iden fell back on the bed and opened her legs wider. He kissed and sucked on her clit which had her writing on the bed. "Del, yes like that" she panted. Del smirked against her clit. He went lower and pushed his tongue inside her opening. Iden screamed in pleasure as Del fucked her with his mouth. His hands longed to touch her, Del stopped and sat up, Iden shot up. "Why the fuck did you stop?" she asked. "Can I use my hands, please" he asked. Iden was so hot and bothered she readily agreed. He smirked as he brought a hand up and circled her clit. Iden's hands gripped the sheets tightly. His mouth took over from his hands on her clit as he slid two fingers side of her. Del groaned at how wet she was. Iden cried out as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He could feel her walls clenching his fingers, so he bit down on her clit to bring her to that release. Iden screamed as she came, Del continued to pump her as he felt her come down. She was laid panting on his bed. He leant back unsure of what to do next.

Iden sat up and sighed happily. "Stand up" she commanded. He stood up all the while watching her. Iden stood and walked around him. When she was behind him she reached up to pull his jacket off. She then reached for this top. He lifted his arms to make it easier for her to take his top off. She raked her hands across his back followed quickly by her mouth. Del's muscles rippled under her touch as she made her way around to his chest. She kissed along his chest until she reached a nipple. She looked at Del and she gently bit down, which caused Del to gasped. She kissed the sensitive nub before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Del was panting now, he watched as Iden kissed down his stomach. She was now kneeling in front of him. She looked up with a smirk as she started to undo his pants. She helped him out of his shoes, pants and underwear. He now stood naked in front of her, his member stood erect eager for her touch. Whilst looking at him she kissed the tip. Del groaned in pleasure as she slowly took it into her mouth. Again, her movements had him transfixed. She licked the underside of his dick, whilst stroking his balls. He was trying everything not to cum. He wanted to be inside her when that happened. "Iden I …" he started Iden smirked up at him. "I want you to cum for me soldier, that's an order" she said, Del shook his head. Iden stopped touching him "No? did you just say no to your commanding officer?" she asked as she stood smirking. "No, I mean yes ma'am" he said. Iden placed her hands on her hips and Del couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he laid her down on the bed. Del was being commanding now "I want to be inside you when I cum, Iden" he explained as he lined himself up. Iden didn't have time to argue as he pushed himself inside her.

Iden moaned as Del set a fast, sharp pace. Every so often he would pull out and paused before slamming back in. Each time he would hit her in just the right spot. Iden gripped him tightly as each thrust brought her to another release. She scream out her orgasm as he continued to pump her. He groaned as she clenched against him. Iden quickly flipped them over so she was now straddling him. Iden moved Del's hands so that they gripped her breasts. He squeezed them as she started to ride him. Her pants along with his moans could be heard throughout the small room, and if you happened to be walking the halls outside his room, there too. Luckily for the pair no one was.

Iden circled her hips faster as she felt herself close to her third orgasm. He wasn't like Hask. She would only cum once with him, possibly twice if she was lucky but rarely. Del gripped her hips "Iden, I'm close" he said. Iden smiled "Cum for me Del, cum inside of me" she panted. "Really? Inside? Are you sure" he asked. Iden smiled, Hask never asked if she was sure of something, he just did what he wanted. She made sure he never came inside of her though. "Yes, Del I'm sure. I want to feel your cum inside me. It's ok, really, I want to feel it inside" she gasped as she felt her orgasm build up. "Ok then" he said as he flipped them, so she was under him again, he picked up speed. Iden was screaming now as her third orgasm crashed through her. Del didn't let up, as a few pumps later he came which prompted another orgasm for Iden. They both cried out each other's names as they came together. Del collapsed-on top of Iden, a weight she was happy to have. Del eventually moved off her and laid beside her. Iden turned on her side to watch him. Del was panting and trying to catch his breath when he turned to face Iden. She smiled at him, Del smiled back. Iden lifted his arm up and moved it behind her. She moved closer and kissed him. Del happily kissed her back, she was now laid slightly on top of him.

She eventually lifted her head and looked at him. "Wow!" said Del, which made Iden chuckle. "Wow indeed" she said as she kissed him again before laying her head on his chest. "Is it always like that?" he asked innocently. Iden had almost forgotten that she had been his first, and if she had anything to say about it, his last as well. Iden looked at him and smiled "no Del, its different with different people. It all depends on the feelings you have with the person you are sleeping with" she explained as she stroked his face. "You mean like Hask?" he asked he did, and he didn't want to know the answer. Iden smiled, typical man comparing himself to another. "Yeah with Hask there were no feelings, it was intense, passionate but brief. It was about the release and that was it. We both just sort of knew when the other needed to let of some steam" she explained. Del nodded "I will tell you now Del, don't ever compare yourself to Hask. Tonight, you made me cum four times, with him I would cum once, possibly twice if I was lucky. He was more concerned with his release than mine. He was a passionate lover but neither of us felt it really. With you every touch, every kiss ignited me. He has had more experience yes, but its different with you, it's better" she said before kissing him passionately. Her leg brushed up against his already erect dick. She stopped kissing him and looked down with hungry eyes. "Also, he was only good for one round" she said with a smirk as she sat up and straddled him. Del smiled as he sat up and kissed her as she lowered herself onto him.

Several hours later Del lay awake as Iden lay asleep in his arms. They had made love several more times that night. He watched her sleep, for the first time in a long while she looked peaceful. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Iden, now and forever. Can I keep you?" Del laid his head down and closed his eyes to sleep. Iden waited a moment more before opening her eyes. She had heard Del's confession. 'He loves me" she thought as she listened to his heart beat underneath her. 'He loves me'

 **Well there you go, what do you think? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people, sorry for the extreme lack of updates. I have a good reason though, I have been working on a children's story and it may get published. YIKES! I have finished that so now I am back. Warning smut again.**

Iden lay awake most of the night as she watched Del sleep. He looked so peaceful. She knew she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so she quietly got up and dressed before leaving. The door opening alerted Del to her leaving. He watched her go in confusion. He quickly got dressed and followed her.

Iden was the only one in the cafeteria as she collected a food cube and went to sit on the ledge next to the window. She sighed as she brought one leg up and rested her chin. "Are you ok?" Del asked as he sat down in front of her. Iden jumped, she hadn't known he had followed her.

"I'm fine Del" she said. Del was confused "did I do something wrong?" he asked. Iden smiled 'oh Del' she thought to herself. Iden moved forward and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck "no Del, you did everything right" she said before she kissed him. Del sighed into the kiss.

Iden pulled back with as smirk, she could feel something poking at her thigh. "Iden?" Del asked. She sighed "really Del, everything is fine" she said as she went to kiss him again. Del pulled back "then why did you leave?" he asked her. Iden stood up, she wasn't sure what to say.

Del watched her pace until she stopped and turned to him. She looked like she had been debating something until finally a decision was made. "You can keep me" she said, Del was confused until the penny dropped. Del gasped as he stood up "you …. You heard …" he stammered.

Iden smiled "yes I heard you. I was scared at first, but I realise I don't have to be. This isn't the empire" she explained as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Scared?" he asked.

Iden nodded as she looked down, Del placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Why was you scared Iden?" he asked her. She smiled "I was scared, because you said that you loved me. All I had ever known was the academy, being a soldier and the empire. Love never played a part in any of that. I don't know if I know how to love, and the idea that I could scared me. I didn't know if I could love you how you should be, but I decided I would never know if I didn't try. So, Del you will have to teach me how to love you. I know I can, I may already. I just don't know if that is what it is" she explained.

Del smiled and kissed her "I can live with that" he said. Iden kissed him back, putting as much passion into the kiss as she could. "Iden, we are in the cafeteria" he said in between moans as she attacked his neck. Iden looked around and smirked. "No one is here Del" she said. "Our rooms are too far away. I can't wait" she said impatiently as she pulled at his pants. Before he could realise it, his pants and underwear were down. Iden's was too.

She was now lent forward with her back to him. He perfect round ass, stood proudly out to him. Her hands held onto the table as she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Take me. Take me hard, fast and now" she ordered.

Del's dick bobbed to attention. He smirked as he knelt behind her, her folds were slick already. He licked her up and down. Iden moaned as he played with her pussy. "Del!" she cried as she came. Del wasted no time as he stood and plunged into her fast and hard, like she had asked for. Iden cried out as he rammed his thick, long, hard shaft into her overly sensitive core. Her breasts bounced under her shirt, her harden nipples stroked the fabric, giving her a shock each time.

Del didn't ease up the pace. Iden came again as he continued. The sounds of slapping skin and cries of pure pleasure could be heard throughout the room. Iden was going weak in the knees, never had anyone given her so much pleasure. Hask was more physically fit than Del, but even he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace.

Iden was moaning loudly as Del grunted. Her walls started to grip him as another orgasm over took her. He couldn't hold it this time "Iden, I'm …" he said. "Yes, cum inside. Do it now!" she demanded as she pushed back harder.

Both came with a loud groan, Iden flopped forward on the table. Del panted as he stood back, his dick popped out of her pussy. He smirked as he watched her spasm, his juices flowing out of her. Del was so transfixed that when Iden's hand came up and started pushing the juices back into her pussy, he almost came again.

Iden finger fucked herself, as Del stood and watched. His juices coated her finger as she moved in and out. Iden was moaning again, Del was hard again.

"Del, please" she said. She wasn't sure what she was asking of him, neither was he. His dick hardened quickly. He wanted to plough right into her again. He knew they couldn't.

Del bent and pulled up her underwear and trousers, and then his own. Iden looked at him surprised. "It's almost time for the next shift" he explained. With a deep sigh Iden nodded, she knew he was right. They walked out of the cafeteria, both wearing the same shit eating grin.

Shiv made a sleazy comment as they entered command an hour later. Both had showered separately to avoid being late. Del gave Shiv her best glare, he had enough sense to drop it. They eventually made it to the Lilith system, since General Organa had insisted on the report earlier they found they had nothing to do.

"Are all the checks up to date Shiv?" Iden asked. Shiv nodded "they crew has departed as well. The only ones stupid enough to still be on board are standing in this room". Del quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fine Shiv, you can go" she said with a smile. Shiv instantly fled the room, yelling 'see you later humans"' or something like that.

Del and Iden were now alone, Del stood nervously by her side. He wanted to touch her but was unsure what to do. Iden smirked inwardly at his behaviour. Earlier he had taken such command of her, but now he was the shy, quiet man she had grown to care for.

"Soldier!" she shouted. Del instantly stood to attention. A habit he couldn't quite get rid of. "Be in my quarters in ten minutes" she commanded. Del nodded before she left, his dick stood to attention too in anticipation.

Exactly ten minutes later Del knocked on her door, the door opened instantly. Del stepped inside and gasped. Iden's room was now filled with many small lights. Iden was stood in the middle wearing the sexiest thing he had ever seen. One of his shirts.

Iden smirked at his reaction. "I stole this from you months ago. I've been sleeping in it, because it smells like you" she explained. Del moved forward and grabbed the shirt and pulled her forward. Iden crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he attacked her mouth.

His strong hands roamed over her body, gripping her ass tightly. Iden quickly removed Del's clothes. She knelt in front of him and gripped his dick. Del groaned "do you like that?" she teased. Del nodded unable to form words.

She played with him until she felt satisfied that she had tortured him enough. She then laid in the centre of the bed and held her arms up to him. He crawled up the bed and laid over her. One hand gripped his arm, the other stroked his cheek.

"The past two times we fucked, I want you to make love to me" she said. Del smiled as he lowered himself onto her. "Always" he said, before kissing her slowly. Iden sighed into the kiss, 'wow!' was all she could think.

They made love throughout the day and most of the night. Only stopping to eat, when the need arose. 'I could get use to this' she thought as she lay her head on his chest. His steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

Every night and day off they could get was spent in one of their rooms. The crew quickly learned not to bother either one, unless the ship was under attack. They had learnt that lesson when Shiv interrupted a love making session. They entire crew felt the aftermath of Iden's frustration for days.

THE END

 **There you all go, feedback please.**


End file.
